kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lau
|image = |kanji = 劉 |romaji = Ryū |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = 177cm (5'10") |weight = |affiliation = East End |previous affiliation = |occupation = Trader and Opium Dealer Mafia Leader |previous occupation = |base of operations = Opium Den; London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 3 |anime debut = Episode 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Koji Yusa |english voice = Jerry Jewell }} Lau (劉, Ryū; Chinese Pinyin: Liú) is a Chinese nobleman, a member of the Shanghai Mafia, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of the trading company Kon Ron.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 14 Appearance Lau has short black hair, and is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes; in the few times he has opened them substantially, his eye color is revealed to be dark brown. As a Chinese nobleman, he dresses in sumptuous Chinese clothing, which includes a Tangzhuang. He has a natural inclination to keep his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. Personality Lau is generally, an easy-going and carefree man; he almost constantly has a smile plastered on his face. However, he possesses some very strange predispositions. He keeps a variety of women with him, and even refers to his personal assassin, Ran-Mao, as his sister, though they are not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 5 He apparently treats these girls well, as he often takes them out for treats and special occasions. He also has a peculiar tendency to say or act like he knows or is informed of something important beforehand, only then to reveal that he actually does not. This particular trait of his annoys others around him, and Sebastian Michaelis describes this behavior as "typical of a yes-man."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 16 However, despite his oddities, he seems completely oblivious to how eccentric he appears to be to others. Lau has a slight propensity toward violence, as he has told Ciel Phantomhive that he would kill Agni if he were Harold West, much to Ciel's surprise since he, on the other hand, has found that a bit excessive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 6-7 Also, in his zeal to help Sebastian during his magic trick, which involved stabbing a chest that Sebastian was in repeatedly, he does so without thinking of the circumstances and instantly attacks from the top. He actually manages to deal minor pain to Sebastian, which even surprised the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 32-34 Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Arc Lau engages in a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus, Angelina Dalles, Azzurro Vanel, Arthur Randall, and the fat nobleman. They discuss the issue about a malicious "rat" and the necessity of it being eradicated, implying that a drug-dealer is among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 8 Jack the Ripper Arc At Ciel's London townhouse, Lau, with Angelina Dalles and Grell Sutcliff, loot for tea leaves. Sebastian Michaelis accommodates them with tea, and they gather to discuss the recent string of murders so vicious that the killer was given the nickname "Jack the Ripper."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 5-8 Lau points out that the murderer is definitely an "abnormal madman," and questions if Ciel is daring enough to investigate the gruesome crime scene. He opts that they go right away, but when Angelina asks him for the location, he reveals that he, too, does not know where the crime scene is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 9-11 Consequently, Ciel suggests a certain place for information, and they arrive at the funeral parlor of Undertaker. When Undertaker appears out of his custom-made coffin, he frightens Lau, Angelina, and Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, page 12-14 They are directed to sit atop the coffins, and Undertaker agrees to share information, but only for some form of compensation. Lau asks him how much money he wants, and Undertaker vigorously approaches him to declare that he does not care for the Queen's money. Undertaker tells them to amuse him; Lau attempts to do so with a Chinese-influenced joke, but fails. Sebastian later steps up, requests for them to wait outside, and forbids them from peeking inside. Lau and the others perceive strange noises coming from the funeral parlor, and afterwards, with Sebastian's permission, they enter to see Undertaker laughing wildly. Undertaker, then, reveals to them that all of Jack the Ripper's victims have had their internal organs removed with medical precision (Lau is also skeptical of his drink as Undertaker might have stored a kidney in the container).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 17-24 On the carriage ride home, Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of suspects, and departs, impressing both Lau and Angelina. Ciel asserts that Sebastian will definitely be able to accomplish his mission, and that he will have tea prepared for them as well. Lau comments that Ciel must be confident of Sebastian because since a long time ago, he has always been at the Earl's side, never leaving him "like a shadow." Ciel then points out that Sebastian has not served him for even two years yet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 28-32 They return to Ciel's townhouse late, because Grell traveled the wrong way. Lau and Angelina are dumbfounded to see that Sebastian has already returned home first, with the tea and preparations finished. They listen with admiration, as Sebastian reads off the blacklist of suspects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 32-37 They chat, while having tea, and Sebastian, paying close regard to the conditions, narrows down the possibilities to Aleister Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 3-4 That evening, they arrive at Aleister's party. Angelina and Grell attend the party as themselves, Ciel as Angelina's niece from the countryside, Sebastian as Ciel's home tutor, and Lau as Angelina's lover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 8 Afterward, Lau is obliged to fan Angelina as she indulges in luxury.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 with his magic trick at Aleister's party.]] Sebastian, to serve as a distraction for Ciel, pretends to be a magician and asks the "random" gentleman, Lau, to assist him in the performance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 30 Lau agrees, and Sebastian instructs that after he enters the cupboard, Lau is to tightly chain it up and then pierce the cupboard with several swords. Sebastian promises to come out alive, and after he goes inside the cupboard, Lau says he will not hold back. He immediately stabs from the top, bewildering the audience. He then swiftly applies the chains and thoroughly penetrates the cupboard with swords.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 31-34 Despite this, Sebastian steps out alive, and he and Lau receives the audience's passionate acclaim. Lau and Angelina praise Sebastian, and the former lightheartedly says that he has believed he killed Sebastian with his "mountain of needles." He curiously asks if there was some sort of trap, in which causes Angelina to scold him for shoving all the swords at Sebastian without a thought.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 34-35 The following day, they discover that Aleister is not "Jack the Ripper." Lau muses that if the suspect could not have carried out the murders, then others from the beginning are responsible for them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 14 Later, Lau comments that the stormy night is "pitiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 28 Subsequently, Lau attends Angelina's funeral''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 13, page 4 and visits Ciel by her grave. He questions if he has revealed who the murderer was, but Ciel states there was no reason to, since the Jack the Ripper killings have stopped. Lau declares that this decision will cause him to "steadily sink into the mud," because of his refusal to seek help. Ciel retaliates by saying Lau's opium and intoxicants den, in time, will surely be closed by the police. Lau asserts that he can find a new business venture, as his interest in England and in Ciel is "far from exhausted"; he adds that he hopes Ciel will show him many more interesting things. They, then, part ways.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 13-15 Curry Contest Arc Ciel and Sebastian, after learning about the Anglo-Indian attacks, go to visit Lau in his opium den to see if he knows of any Indian hideouts. There, Lau is relaxing with Ran-Mao and several girls. Ciel scolds him to stop smoking opium and listen, and leaves East End to Lau, since the number of people who move in and out of the street are under his management. They walk to East End to find the stronghold of Indians, but Lau soon admits he has lost track of where they at while listening to Ciel's explanation of the incident.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 11-16 They are then attacked and threatened by Indians, and Lau conceals himself on top of a roof, and watches the ensuing fight and the arrival of Prince Soma and Agni. After Agni defeats all the Indians and subsequently departs with Soma, Lau praises them and claims that he was hiding on the roof for the "right chance to jump in". He comments that Soma and Agni are definitely not from the East End, due to their elegant apparel and accent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, page 17-20 Afterward, Lau returns with Ciel to his London townhouse. There, they encounter Prince Soma and Agni again, as the pair have decided to stay with Ciel since they saved him; Lau also decides to stay with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, pages 2-4 Soon, they learn that Agni and Soma are looking for Meena, and throughout the day, he joins Soma and Agni as they interrupt Ciel at whatever available opportunity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 8-14 At fencing hour, Ciel challenges Soma to a match. During the match, Agni intervenes and unintentionally hurts Ciel's arm in the process. Lau tosses a sword to Sebastian, and tells him that he should take reprisal for his master. However, Agni and Sebastian are tied, much to Lau's disappointment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 16, pages 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 16, pages 22-25 The next day, another mysterious attack occurs, and Lau points out that the Soma and Agni have been suspicious from the start. They decide to wait until nighttime to investigate Soma and Agni, who leave every night. Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian then follow them, and discover that they are simply looking for Meena.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 4-6 Later, however, Agni leaves on his own; Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, and Soma follow him, as they are all unaware of his motive in going out arbitrarily at night. They eventually end up at Harold West Jebb's house, who is an importer of trade goods, and Lau notes that they are in the same business.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 6-10 They sneak onto his property with Sebastian lifting Ciel over the wall, while Lau and Soma are forced to climb over. Lau soon calls them over to the entrance, as he has already knocked out the guard personnel by rendering them asleep with a needle soaked with a drug, an ancient Chinese technique. When they respond in a disapproving manner, he nonchalantly states that at least the guards are not dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 11-13 They go inside, and eavesdrop on Harold and Agni. Later, when Soma bursts in, he watches the ensuing fight. Lau and Ciel deduce that Harold is involved in the black market, so Lau concludes that this matter is in Ciel's jurisdiction. Sebastian rescues Soma while wearing a stuffed deer's head, which amuses Lau. When he deems it too dangerous to remain there, Lau carries Ciel out and back to the townhouse. There, they speculate that Agni betrayed Soma in order to earn Harold the Royal Warrant, and in return, Harold would release Meena.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 18, pages 14-19''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 18, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 19, pages 18-26 Ciel decides to obtain the Royal Warrant for the Funtom Company, and Lau agrees, saying that launching into food industry will also deter competitors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 19, pages 26-30 However, Soma announces that Agni's "Right Hand of God" will be unbeatable, and claims he has never tasted a more delicious curry than Agni's; Lau and Ciel derive that his nickname is not conceived in respect to his strength, but rather because of his god-like capability in preparing curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 31-37 Later, as directed by Ciel, Lau uses his position as the head of a trading company to obtain the best spices in a short period of time, and complains that he had to prepare them all in one day despite not being an expert in spices. Ciel counters that only on occasions such as this is when Lau is beneficial, and Lau concedes that it is never a bad time to do Ciel a favor. He, then, also aids in taste-testing the curry until Sebastian can make a competition-worthy one.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 4-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 20, pages 10-22 Lau follows Ciel to the kitchen, where Ciel requests that Sebastian prepare him chocolate cake for a dessert. Out in the hall, Lau comments that the inconvenience Ciel as imposed on Sebastian seems to indicate that he would like Sebastian to lose. Ciel says it would be more interesting than obtaining the Royal Warrant if he did, and Lau calls him a bully.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 20, pages 23-25 with Ciel and Ran-Mao.]] At the competition, Lau arrives with Ran-Mao, and introduces her as his sister although they are not related biologically. They speculate the possibility of the disclosure of Harold's dishonest deeds by Agni should he be released. Lau then asks if Ciel would kill Agni if he was Harold, and the latter finds it excessive. Lau casually states that if it was him, he would do as such, and adds that he is intrigued by Sebastian's strategy in the curry contest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 4-7 After the competition was declared a tie between Agni and Sebastian, the Queen arrives to cast her own vote. When reminded of her dead husband, she breaks down crying; Lau comments that she seems like a complex character, and Ciel admonishes him. After she recovered, she officially announces Sebastian as the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 44-49 Seeing Harold's distress upon losing, Lau follows him and Meena to an alleyway. He remarks that while Ciel would let them go, he cannot allow them, the "rats," to infest his city. Hence, he keeps a "cat," referring to Ran-Mao, who violently swings her clubs. They scream and are assumed killed by Ran-Mao, under Lau's command.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Note: This section is under construction and revision. Ship Voyage Arc Lau and Ran Mao barge in Ciel's mansion and Ciel is startled at his sudden arrival. Lau is disappointed that Ciel already finished his breakfast since he was planning to eat it. He offhandedly notes that he thought Sebastian just died recently and Ciel scolds him for not listening.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 10-11 Lau then reveals that he came to discuss the matter of the Karnstein Hospital that revives the dead, which was noted on the newspaper as well. He says that the matter might not be occult or preternatural. Lau informs that the hospital has been doing a lot of shopping in the back docks that he is in charge of where they buy people. They illegally shop for foreign slaves and the amounts increased lately. He doubts a hospital could fit so many people and that it is bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's news. With this information, they speculate that they are executing illegal human experimentation and Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 12-14 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "One night, Zhuang Zhou dreamt he was a butterfly. He was a happily fluttering butterfly. It was so much fun. He could fly wherever he wanted. And he had no thought of being Zhou, but suddenly he woke up, and was startled to find that he was now Zhou. He couldn’t decide: Was he Zhou who’d dreamt he was a butterfly or a butterfly now dreaming he was Zhou? Between being Zhou and a butterfly, surely there must be some distinction. This is what we call the transformation of things."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 * "The Earl is sparkling. What a bully."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 25 * "The Earl sure has a rough way of using people."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, page 8 * (To Ciel) "That means you will steadily sink into mud. Even if you step toward a place from which you can't return, you choose not to reveal your screaming for help to other people, eh?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 13-14 * "Meh, Ran-Mao is my little sister. Yeah, my sister. Even though we aren't related by blood." * "The Earl said there's no point in going after the small fries, but someone who tries something once will try it again, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 28 * "I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat. Meow!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 29 * "The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 * "In this world, Earl, there're people who can't survive because of the cruelty of reality. I sell those people's dreams."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 19 * "In this whole world, everything is the dream of a butterfly." Trivia * Lau's picture is included in the list of possible Jack the Ripper suspects Ciel makes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 21 It is unclear why this is, because Lau is not known to have the medical expertise required to commit the crimes. However, Angelina Dalles did mention that orientals like Lau were under suspicion due to their "knowledge of human anatomy" through acupuncture. * A magazine cover drawn by Yana Toboso and Volume 9's cover show he has a blue dragon tattoo going up his left arm.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 1 * The only time he wore anything different than his Chinese clothing is when he went to Aleister Chamber's party as Angelina's lover and dressed in a traditional suit.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 * Lau is also depicted as frequently indulged in smoking opium. References Navigation pl:Lau de:Lau Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc